


Someone Else's

by itsab



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: During the Ultron issue, we all find out that Clint is married. The reader is crushed.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Someone Else's

He was married. He had children. Clint Barton already had a family.

It hurt you.

You didn’t exactly keep it a secret, and your affections towards him weren’t subtle. You’d been flirting with him for months now, over-laughing at his quips, smiling as soon as he walked through the door. You’d fantasised about dating him, dreamt of being loved by him, of starting a family with him…

But he was already loved, Clint already had a family.

Had you misinterpreted his friendliness as him flirting back? Was Clint just being a good teammate, when he’d softly touch your shoulder, or your arm? Every smile and glance, the small things you’d spent endless nights thinking of… Any interaction the two of you had ever had, you were now analysing – looking for true hints of attraction.

It didn’t matter, Clint’s heart was already someone else’s.

Now you had to move on. It may take time, but it was what you had to do. It was what was right, you couldn’t dwell like this. Clint couldn’t hold your heart any longer, but maybe someone else could…

Vaguely, you thought of soft silver hair, a mischievous smirk, and sweet blue eyes.


End file.
